The present invention relates to sound quality improving mechanisms for loudspeakers, and more particularly, to a sound quality improving mechanism for allowing the sound quality of a loudspeaker to be improved by eliminating or inhibiting the vibration in a diametrical direction at a back end of the loudspeaker.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view of a conventional speaker system, wherein a loudspeaker 120 mounted at a installing hole 102 of a sound box 100 is a moving-coil type loudspeaker, which generates a sound by utilizing magnetic force between a permanent magnet 122 disposed at a back end of the loudspeaker 120 and a moving coil 123 to effect vibration of a cone 124.
In theory, the cone 124 vibrates only in an axial direction (a left-right direction as shown in the drawing). However, in fact, as the magnetic force is not uniformly distributed between the permanent magnet 122 and the moving coil 123, thus the vibration of the cone 126 has a component in a diametrical direction (an up-down direction as shown in the drawing). Therefore, the loudspeaker 120 has its front end held in place at the installing hole 102, and its back end suspended in the air to generate vibration in a diametrical direction due to the diametrical-direction component of the vibration of the cone 124. The back-end vibration of the loudspeaker 120 not only affects the sound quality of the loud-speaker 120 itself, but also can be conducted to the sound box 100, making vibration and noise generated by the sound box 100. Therefore, it is desired to develop a sound quality improving mechanism for eliminating back-end vibration of a loudspeaker in a diametrical direction so as to improve the sound quality of the loudspeaker.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a sound quality improving mechanism for a loudspeaker, so as to eliminate or inhibit vibration at a back end of the loudspeaker in a diametrical direction.
In accordance with the above and other objectives, the present invention proposes a sound quality improving mechanism for a loudspeaker, comprising: a hollow annular component containing a vibration-absorbing material therein; and a plurality of conductive components each disposed in a manner as to penetrate the hollow annular component in a diametrical direction, for allowing the hollow annular component to be held in place at a back end of a loudspeaker in a manner that the conductive components abut a peripheral surface of the back end of the loudspeaker, and for conducting vibration at the back end of the loudspeaker in a diametrical direction to the hollow annular component to be absorbed by the vibration-absorbing material.
The conductive components are preferably adjustable in position relative to the hollow in the diametrical direction. For example, the hollow annular component can be formed in the diametrical direction with a plurality of threaded holes in number identical to the conductive components, and the conductive components are rotationally screwed to the threaded holes in the diametrical direction, allowing the conductive components to be adjusted in position relative to the hollow annular component in the diametrical direction. Therefore, the sound quality improving mechanism for a loudspeaker of the invention can be firmly held in place at a back end of a loudspeaker, in a multi-point fixation manner as to sleeve the back end of the loudspeaker with the hollow annular component, and tightly screw the conductive components to the threaded holes until the conductive components each having its front end abutting a permanent magnet at the back end of the loudspeaker. Further, as the conductive components can be screwed in or out of the threaded holes to an extent according to back-end diameter of the loudspeaker so as to accommodate the loudspeaker in the hollow annular component, the sound quality improving mechanism for a loudspeaker of the invention is applicable to loudspeakers various in back-end diameters, in the condition of the annular hollow component larger in diameter than a back end of a loudspeaker.
Furthermore, the vibration-absorbing material needs to be able to absorb energy of the back-end vibration of the loudspeaker in the diametrical direction through the conductive components. In this case, the vibration-absorbing material can be a liquid with fluidity or a plurality of solid particles that can be densely packed in the hollow annular component, for example, common lubricating oil, or lead particles with diameter of 0.8 cm, respectively.
In addition, the conductive components are not particularly restricted in number and arrangement, but it is preferable that at least three of the conductive components are arranged at equal angular intervals.
Alternatively, the hollow annular component and the vibration-absorbing material contained therein can be replaced with a solid annular component in heavy weight, wherein the heavy weight of the solid annular component is capable of increasing back-end weight of the loudspeaker, allowing the back-end vibration of the loudspeaker in the diametrical directions be reduced in amplitude or prevented from occurrence. This therefore also helps improve the sound quality of the loudspeaker.